A Young Buck
by Annie Jones
Summary: This is a Mag 7 AU story - This will be a short story - only 2 or 3 chapters. Buck is 10 yrs old and living with him ma in Four Corners. Chris and the other guys are still the same. The story will show Chris stepping up to be the father figure in Buck's life. This story will CONTAIN SPANKING OF A MINOR. If you don't like this please just read something else...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is AU… I do not own Mag 7 or any of its characters. This story will contain the spanking of a minor so if that bothers you please do not read.

Just a short story I wrote at the request of a very nice fan who has stuck by me even when I have not updated for a long time. Thank you Millie from Germany Will probably only be 2 chapters but I hope you like it!

**YOUNG BUCK**

"It's hot enough to fry and egg outside" JD half whined as he and Chris were walking back to the jail house. They had been helping Josiah work on the church building until it just got too hot for any of them to stand. Chris was looking across the street at the newspaper office wondering to himself if Mary might have some ice cold tea available when he was run into full force by something half his size. Looking down as he took just one step backwards to keep his balance he saw the surprised expression of ten year old Buck Wilmington.

"Whoa there partner" Chris chided as Buck tried to circle around him, mumbling what he assumed was an apology. Grabbing the back of his collar Chris hauled the kid back in front of him and JD. "Where the heck you goin so fast? You know darn well you ain't supposed to be runnin on the boardwalk" Chris scolded. "No sir…I mean, Yes Sir, Mr. Larabee – I'm sorry I was runnin'" Buck said stumbling over his words as he stared up at an unhappy man. "This is the second time I caught ya runnin' full speed ahead – yous gonna hurt somebody Buck! Mind tellin' me what's got you in an all fired hurry?"

"Nothing Sir- I was just heading home is all"

Chris had a feeling there was more to it than that considering how the kid kept looking over his shoulder, but if that was the only reason the kid was going give then that's what he would accept…at least for now. "Well then, why don't I see ya back home – have a little chat with your Ma about you not heeding my first warning".

"AWWW come on Mr. Larabee, there ain't no need to go botherin' my Ma with this – I promise I ain't gonna run no more…you got my word on it!" Buck tried to speak convincingly but it was clear from the one eyebrow raised look he was getting in return that Chris was not buying it at all. "uh huh…I had 'your word' on it last time too partner and that lasted all of three days. Come on let's go" Chris signed as he turned Buck around and headed for the Saloon keeping his hand on the kids shirt collar. He didn't think the kid was dumb enough to run from him but it was too hot outside to even take the chance of having to chase him down.

Calling back over his shoulder to JD "You go on back to the jail and make sure things are ok – I'll just be a bit and then I'll meet ya back there." Chris could see the smirk on JD's face as he nodded in understanding at Chris' instructions. Chris figured JD was probably just happy it was someone besides him whose backside was in jeopardy at the moment.

"So you sure you ain't got nothin else to tell me about why it is you was runnin so fast you didn't even see me fore you run into me? Seemed to me you mighta been runnin from something or someone."

Buck looked up at Chris like he wanted to tell him something but then looked back down and slumped his shoulders. "No Sir. I was jist runnin where I wasn't supposed to is all – but I _am _real sorry Mr. Larabee, I swear it!" Buck pleaded with his eyes hoping Chris would just let it be. He really didn't want to have to deal with his Ma right now. Lately all they had done was fight – she kept getting on him about his grades, his manners and his chores and it was making him nuts. Buck didn't see no use in more school learnin so he usually just skipped school altogether and doing chores was boring when a boy could better spend his time fishing or playin cards for money – although that particular activity was what had gotten him into hot water this time. Some old guys passing through town turned out to be easy to trick out of a whole $5 in an alley poker game but then got real sore when they lost to a kid. That's why he was runnin when he ran smack into the mountain that is Chris Larabee. In fact now that he thought about it – it was something similar that had him runnin a few days ago when he ran into Chris the first time. Buck sighed angrily to himself when he thought about how many people there were in town but just his luck the only one he kept running into was an angry Larabee! He couldn't tell Chris why he was running from those guys because Chris had already caught him playing poker in the alley once and told him if he caught him again he would make sure Buck had to eat his next few meals standing up! Although Chris had threatened to tan him a time or two when he got in trouble with Billy he had never actually done it and Buck was determined to keep it that. Getting an occasional licking from his Ma hurt bad enough - he didn't even want to think about what Chris could do to his poor backside…

Chris looked down again at the squirming boy in his grasp. He could tell there was more to this story but Buck wasn't giving it up yet. Chris knew the kid had had a hard life in his short ten years. His Ma, Myra, worked at the Saloon in town and although she was one of the sweetest gals he had ever met he also knew it must be hard on a boy knowing that your ma was a 'working girl'. Chris had seen her with Buck though and knew that she loved her son very much. He also knew how hard it was for a single lady, much less a single mother, to make enough money to take care of her family so he never held it against anyone for doing what they felt they had to do to take care of their own. Chris had been meaning to stop in and check on her and Buck – see how things were going for them now that Buck was getting a little older and more prone to mischief. He'd caught him in a prank or two over the last year, mostly with Billy or one of the other kids, but it was obvious Buck was usually the one who had the idea and he had a way of talking the others into stuff that made Chris shake his head. Chris also knew that young Buck was good at using that same charm on his Ma and often managed to get himself out of trouble when he should have been getting his britches dusted. Boys sometimes needed a firm hand…he knew that from experience, and he figured it was probably hard for Myra to stay firm with her young son. As they were stepping into the back door of the Saloon Chris wondered if maybe it was time he offered to help Myra with Buck when a man was needed for something. He didn't want to step on her toes but he also knew that when he was that age he would have walked all over his Ma if his Pa hadn't been there to make sure he didn't.

Stepping in the back door they found Myra sitting at the kitchen table fixing a sandwich. She quickly took in the look on Chris' face and the way he had her son's collar fisted and knew her Buck had been up to something again. It seemed like every time she turned around lately that boy was in trouble. He had always been the sweetest child – always wanting to please her and the other ladies but lately he back talked her all the time or just simply ignored her when she told him to do things. She wasn't sure what was going on with her sweet boy or how to help him.

Buck saw his Ma's expression go from happy to see him to sad in the few seconds it took her to realize that he was likely in trouble again. Buck hated to see his mom sad but if she would just realize he was almost grown and didn't need her to be nagging at him all the time then they would be fine.

"Mr. Larabee, what a nice surprise. Thank you for walking Buck home. Can I offer you a glass of water or tea?" Myra asked, hoping she was wrong in her assumption that Buck was in trouble again.

"I'd be mighty grateful for a glass of tea ma'am" Chris answered letting go of Buck's collar and firmly pushing him to sit in a chair at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mag 7 or any of its characters. This is a story where Buck is only 10 and will contain the spanking of a minor so if you don't like it please please just move on to a story you will like better.

Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews…I'm glad you guys are liking the story

YOUNG BUCK – CHAPTER 2

Myra fixed a tall glass of tea for the handsome lawman and then one for herself and Buck as well. "So what can I do for you today Mr. Larabee?" she asked sitting down at the table with the two of them.

"Well it seems young Buck here is having some trouble remembering the rules on runnin' in town and bout mowed me over just a bit ago. Normally I'd a let it go 'cept I warned him last week about runnin' in front of the stores and it seems he thought it would be ok to ignore me" Chris finished his sentence with a sharp look to Buck making young Buck squirm in his seat.

"Oh Buck!" Myra quipped "I just don't know what has gotten into you lately! You need to apologize to Mr. Larabee right this minute young man!"

"I did apologize Ma a bunch a times!" Buck whined with just a hint more sass than Chris liked. "Sometimes sayin' your sorry ain't enough young man. You disobeyed me not three days after I scolded you the last time. In my book that warrants more than an 'I'm sorry'!" Chris growled, not letting him off the hook.

Myra looked embarrassed and sad as she turned to Chris "You're right Mr. Larabee of course. Buck seems to have decided that the rules don't apply to him lately and I have waited too long to correct that. I promise you he will be punished and there will be no more runnin in town."

"Awwww Ma you ain't gotta punish me just cause Mr. Larabee is all huffy!" Buck sassed.

Standing up Myra pulled Buck up by his ear. "That is enough young man! I have had more than enough of your back talk and behavior lately! Now you take yourself in that corner while I walk Mr. Larabee out and then you and me will finish this talk and I promise you will be cuttin' a switch before its done! Now march!" Myra raised her voice and swatted Buck once on the backside to send him into the corner. Buck headed towards the intended corner but not before shooting his Ma a mutinous glare that Myra missed but Chris definitely saw!

Walking outside Myra again apologized for Buck's behavior. "I really am sorry for the trouble Mr. Larabee. My Buck is a good boy it just seems I have been lettin him get away with entirely too much lately. I should have put a stop to this months ago but he has to put up with so much because of the choices that I've made that I tend to let him get away with more than I should - I know that's wrong of me as his Ma but it's just so hard" Myra said sadly not meeting Chris's eyes.

"Ms Myra you are doin' a fine job with Buck. I know it cain't be easy raisin' him up by yourself. I know without my Pa there to stop me I'd a probably run roughshod all over my Ma." Chris looked down at Myra and he saw she looked confused, probably unsure what he was trying to say…he really wasn't all that sure himself except he knew that if his son had lived and he hadn't he would have wanted a man to step in and help his son when it was needed. "I guess what I'm tryin' to say is that I know Buck is a good kid, it's just that once a boy reaches a certain age there are some things that he needs a man for. Sometimes it's to take him fishin' and talk about things and sometimes it's to dust his backside good when he's earned it. I know you told Buck he was getting' a switchin' and that is your decision as his Ma but I'm also guessin' it must be hard for you to do - so ifn' you ever decide you'd like my help with Buck – whether it's for the fishin' or the tannin', I would like to help." Chris finished his speech and smiled at Myra hoping he hadn't offended her – he really just wanted to help.

Myra stood there almost in shock for a moment. Chris had always been kind to her – kinder than she was used to from men – but to offer to help her with Buck..she almost couldn't believe her ears. Her pride wouldn't allow her to accept his help – she had always managed to take care of Buck and she would continue to do so- but she was very touched that he offered to help her.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Larabee. It's my job as his Ma to handle this but I truly thank ya for your offer." And with that she turned and went back inside before he could see the tears forming in her eyes at the thought of his kindness.

Taking a deep breath she headed into the kitchen to deal with her son only to find the window open and the corner vacant… Buck had taken off again!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Please see other chapters for all disclaimers**

Thank you again everyone for the wonderful reviews and comments. It brightens my whole day every time I get a wonderful PM or comment from someone who is enjoying one of my stories! Thank you – you guys are all amazing! I really only intended this to be a few chapters but it has kind of taken on a life of its own so...here we go

**YOUNG BUCK – CHAPTER 3**

Slipping down the alley on the outskirts of town Buck was feeling somewhat guilty for sneaking out the window on his Ma but there was no way he was gonna stand in that corner like a baby and wait for a switchin. Although he really didn't believe she would actually give him a switching – it had been a couple of years since he had gotten anything more than a smack or two on his butt- he wasn't about to hang around and find out. He figured he'd just go hang out by the river for a while – and then hopefully by the time he came back home his Ma would have cooled off and started feeling bad for making him stand in the corner and causing him to run away.

Meanwhile, Myra was pacing the kitchen unable to believe that her son had just disobeyed her again! His disregard for her and any rules she set for him was getting out of hand. Myra felt a tear go down her check as her anger started to subside and her sadness that she had lost control of her son set in. For a long while she was unsure what to do when she remember her talk with Chris. As much as it pained her to admit she needed help – she did. Brushing the tears off her cheek and gathering her resolve Myra walked out of the back of the saloon and headed for the jail. It was time her and Chris had another talk about Buck…

Chris was going through some wanted posters with JD trying to make sure he kept up on the faces of any outlaws he needed to be on the lookout for. JD was cleaning the guns for the second time today – he had cleaned them this morning but had done it in a hurry so he could go down to the mercantile and flirt with the new girl that was working there before they went to work on the church. Apparently the rush job he did was not good enough for Chris. Something JD discovered when Chris got a gun out this afternoon to check his job and then without even saying a word to JD put the gun down, walked over to where JD was sitting and yanked him up by his arm, spun him around and then swatted him really hard with each step he took as Chris marched him back over to the gun shelf. "Owwww Chris, What the Hell, OW Ow OW – Stop!" JD was trying to turn around and block Chris' hand at the same time without any success. Chris marched him over to the guns and then leaned him over the table and landed a final ten swats. "Did I or did I not ask you to clean these guns this morning?" Chris asked with JD still bent over the table

"Yes sir you did" JD struggled to get up suddenly very aware of the problem and very sorry he had decided to not do his chore right… "And is this the first time you have cleaned the guns JD?" Chris asked already knowing the answer and continuing to hold JD bent over the table for the conversation. "No sir" JD grimaced as he answered…he hated it when Chris did this – when he made him talk through what he did wrong instead of just whacking him and getting it over with.

"So how to clean a gun properly is something you know how to do, correct?" Chris said sternly "Yes sir" was all JD said not even trying to get up any longer. "But I'm guessing you did a half-assed job of cleaning the guns because you were in a hurry to go chat up the cute new girl workin' at the store, is that about right?" Chris asked in an almost growl. "Yes sir" JD said in an almost whisper. JD followed that up quickly though with "I'm sorry Chris – I'll clean um again, perfect this time I swear!" hoping Chris could hear the sincerity in his voice. "You bet your ass you will and you'll do it standin' up!" Chris growled, lighting into JD's backside again with another ten hard swats given so fast JD barely had time to catch his breath before Chris stood him back up and spun him to face him,  
"We depend on these guns for our lives JD. They have to be workin' right or one of us could get hurt! I don't care how cute a gal is, I'm right disappointed you'd be willin to risk one of us gettin' hurt just so's you could talk to her" JD could see the disappointment in Chris' eyes and that hurt him much more than his backside, which currently felt like it was on fire.

"I know Chris and I'm real sorry. It was stupid and it won't happen again I swear." JD said not able to look his mentor in the eye. Chris blew out a deep breath and nodded his head. "I know kid- girls sometimes make the best man do stupid things…just don't let it happen again" he smiled and messed up JD's hair as he walked past him and settled behind his desk. Normally JD hated it when one of the guys ruffled his hair like that – made him feel like a little kid but right now he was happy for the show of affection from the normally gruff gunman letting him know in his own way that he was forgiven. JD snuck a quick rub to his scorched rear end and turned back to the guns determined to give them the best cleaning they had ever had..

A little bit later that was how Myra found them – JD standing and cleaning guns and Chris doing work at his desk. They both looked up and smiled at her as she walked in. Chris stood and walked over to Myra "Hi there Ms. Myra – I wasn't expectin' to see you again so soon – somethin' JD or I can help ya with?"

Myra sucked in a breath and gathered her courage – she had depended on only herself for so long that turning to someone else for help was one of the most difficult things she had ever done. Before she changed her mind she told Chris what was going on. "When I went back inside earlier Buck had snuck out the window. Oh Chris, I truly don't know what to do with that boy anymore! He's so disrespectful to me and he refuses to go to school most days. It seems like no matter what I say he goes out of his way to do the opposite! I'm shamed to admit this but I need your help Chris – Buck just has no respect for me anymore and I think you were right earlier. He 's in need of some male attention- he needs things I cain't give him." Myra finished her explanation more quietly than she had started, fighting the tears that were trying so hard to flow down her cheeks. Myra knew she had made so many bad choices in her life but with her son, that was the one thing she had always felt she had done right but now it looked like she had somehow messed that up too and it was almost too much for her.

Chris could see the pain in her eyes and his heart went out to the woman in front of him. He knew she loved her son and was trying her best but he also knew he had been right earlier when they talked. Young Buck was a good boy but he was at an age where he needed a man in his life. Buck reminded him a lot of what he imagined his son would be like if he had lived and Chris knew he would enjoy spending time with the boy maybe fishing or teaching him how to work with horses but right now young Buck needed desperately to spend a good deal of time bent over Chris' knee re-learning his manners and a healthy respect for his Ma!

"Don't you worry Ms. Myra, JD and I will find Buck and bring him home. Best you know though that before I bring him home I intend for him and I have us a long talk about his behavior lately and most a that talk will be between my hand and his backside!" Chris wanted to make sure there was no mistake that he intended to tan Buck good when he found him. Myra closed her eyes but nodded in agreement. "I understand Chris and you have my permission to deal with Buck as you see best."

"I'll bring him home and I give you my word his attitude will be a mite better when I do. Come on JD let's go find us a youngin." Chris said walking out the door of the jail with JD following him.

"Any idea where the kid mighta run off to Chris?" JD asked as they saddled up the horses. "Nah but Im guessing he didn't go too far. You check over by the river and I'll check around town and work my way out towards the river. If you find him you keep hold of him and don't let him out of your site. That little boy has one hell of a tannin' comin for upsetting his Ma like that and before the end of today he's gonna be getting it!" Chris finished and rode off in one direction while JD rode off in the other.

Sitting on a river bank skipping rocks was a young Buck who had no idea the trouble that was heading his way….


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Please see other chapters for disclaimers

THANK YOU all so very much for the wonderful feedback! Im really sorry I am not able to respond to each one individually but I read every comment and I am so happy you guys are liking this story!

YOUNG BUCK – CHAPTER 4

JD had checked all of the outlying barns and shacks he could think of that he thought a young boy might be hiding in. He understood Buck's desire to run from his impending lickin' – Lord knows he's had that thought a time or two himself when he knew he had a tannin' coming but running only makes things worse… JD figured that was just something that Buck would have to learn for himself the hard way.

As JD headed around the bend in the road he caught sight of Buck skipping rocks across the creek. JD knew he should have just looked here first, sure would have saved his tender backside the extra riding he had just done if he had. Buck turned when he heard the horse coming closer and waived at JD. Kid was smiling at him, "poor kid" JD thought to himself, "he has no clue the trouble headed his way in the form of a very angry Chris Larabe.

Getting off the horse and walking down to Buck JD wanted to keep it casual not wanting Buck to make another run for it until he got closer, "Hey kid, that's some pretty good rock throwing yer doin'"

"Thanks JD" Buck replied sending another flat stone across the pond. "You come out here to do some fishin?" Buck asked

"I guess you could say I was fishin' for a 10 year old who took off on his Ma when he was supposed to be standin' in the corner" JD said once he got within arms reach and eyeing Buck with a look that told him he knew exactly what Buck had done.

"Aw Buck don't go givin' me that look. My Ma was makin' me stand in a corner like a stinkin' baby. What was I saposed ta do? How'd you like to have to stand in the corner like that? And then she said she was gonna switch me but she knows I'm too big for a lickin! I'll go home in a bit when she's all calmed down and sees that she was wrong to treat me like a baby." Buck finished and tossed another rock but this time it didn't skip at all.

JD listened to Buck whine trying not to laugh at him when he whined that he was too big for a lickin or rub his own backside at the reminder of the lickin' he had gotten just a few hours ago. "Well Buck," JD drawled "I reckon' I wouldn't of liked havin' to stand in the corner none at all but if my Ma had put me there I sure as certain woulda stayed put! And I hate to break it to ya Buckaroo but you are not too old for a lickin' – in fact I'd say you still got a lot a years left before yer too big to get your britches dusted."

Buck turned and scowled at JD "Don't call me Buckaroo! I hate when people call me that!"

Raising his hands in a plea of surrender JD chuckled "Sorry kid. But you got bigger problems than that nickname to worry about right now. Pretty soon a very mad Chris Larabe will be here and I suspect he'll be showin' just how wrong your thinkin' is on bein too old for a tannin."

"Why does Chris wanna give me a tannin?" Buck asked trying not to sound as panicked as he suddenly felt.

"Well your Ma came and tole Chris bout you runnin out on her and about you ditchin school – he offered to help you see the error of your ways" JD explained with a chuckle

"It's not funny JD you ass! What the Hell am I gonna do?"

"First yer gonna watch yer mouth cause I can tell ya from experience cussin at Chris will only make it worse and I caint say as I much approve of it either!" JD added crossing his arms over his chest

Buck took a step back at JD's angry stance, he really didn't need JD mad at him too, deciding to take a different approach Buck apologized "Sorry JD. I shouldn't a said that. I jest don't understand why Chris is comin'. I mean he ain't my Pa – he's got no right to give me a lickin'. This is between me and Ma, why can't Chris just mind his own business?" Buck asked sounding whiny even to his own ears.

JD just looked at Buck for a minute and suddenly saw himself at that age and realized how lucky he would have been to have had someone like Chris to look after him back then. Unfortunately, Buck didn't realize yet how lucky he was that Chris wanted to watch out for him – JD hoped maybe if he explained it right he could get Buck to understand how lucky he was that Chris had taken an interest in him even if it was gonna mean the occasional sore backside. "Hey Buck let's sit over here for a bit – did I ever tell you that I grew up without a Pa?"

"No. Did he die?" Buck asked.

"Nah, he took off when I was about 3 and left my Ma and I alone. My Ma sewed dresses and did laundry to feed us but it was a hard life not havin' a Pa. I guess that's one of the reasons I wanted to come out here so bad – I was tryin so hard to be a man. The funny thing is that I really didn't know what it meant to be a man, lest not til I met Chris and the guys. At first Chris wasn't gonna let me stay and ride with um because he said I was young and had too much learnin to do."

"What! Chris said that? But your full grown!" Buck responded in surprise

"Yeah, I thought so too. I was pretty full a myself when I first met up with the fellas. Thought I knew all there was to know about livin in the west, bein' a gunfighter. It took all of about two seconds for Chris to knock me on my ass and help me realize I still had a lot to learn." JD answered hoping Buck was starting to understand what he was saying.

"Turns out there are lots of things a body doesn't know unless someone teaches them, takes the time to teach them. Chris did that for me – hell he still does that for me, but with Chris sometimes he teaches those lessons to yer backside figurin' you'll remember um longer."

Buck sat there for a minute thinking on what JD had just said and then it dawned on him what JD had just said! "Wait, you tellin' me that Chris still tans you?" Buck was trying hard to hide his laugh as he asked the question he was sure he already knew the answer to.

"Alright smarty pants laugh it up, yeah Chris has tanned me when he thought I earned it but he has also stood by me when others would a walked away. He always has my back just like a big brother would and if that means that I have to deal with an occasional dusted backside then so be it." JD blushed as he finished, hoping Buck didn't notice is squirming as he thought of his quick whippin this morning.

"Well that's great for you but I ain't got no need for a Pa or a big brother so Chris can just mind his own business and move on to some other kid who does want that!" Buck shot up and started to pace behind JD. This talk was making him uncomfortable. Deep down there wasn't anything he wanted more than a Pa but that was not something he would ever admit…not to JD, Chris or anybody!

"Don't much matter if you want Chris' attention or not, he promised your Ma he'd handle this and Chris always keeps his promises" JD sympathized with the kid but hoped he would settle down some before Chris got here and made things worse for himself.

"Yes I do!" came the growl from behind. Both JD and Buck jumped a little – both had been so involved in their conversation they had not heard Chris ride up. Chris realized that neither of them heard him and he glared at JD. He and JD would be having another talk later about paying attention to his surroundings. They had already had this talk once but apparently he did not leave enough of an impression – he would do better this time. This was a dangerous territory and JD could get seriously hurt if he let his guard down and was not always aware of his surroundings – that was not something Chris was going to allow. His glare at JD communicated all of that pretty quickly to JD without Chris having to say a word. JD had the good sense to look down. He knew he was busted for not paying attention again…damn it when was he going to get better at that!

None of them said anything for a very long silent couple of minutes when Chris finally ended the silence, "JD you go on back to the jail and check on things. Buck and I need to have us a talk then we'll be back. Please let his Ma know we found him and he'll be home a bit later." Chris never let his gaze leave Buck as he talked to JD.

JD glanced from Chris to Buck and back to Chris, "Um yeah sure Chris, I'll tell her and then check on things. See ya later."

As JD headed towards his horse he heard Chris call out to him "don't leave the jail after you talk to Myra – me and you got our talk to have later hear me!"

"Yes sir" was all JD said hoping once again that Buck didn't see his blush as he turned his mount and headed back to town.

Buck watched JD ride away certain he had never in his life been so sorry to see anyone leave before. Chris was just staring at him but not saying anything. "Fine" JD thought to himself "two can play at this game" and turned back to the creek picking up another rock to throw.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Mag 7, any of its characters or storylines. This story will contain spanking, if that bothers you please read something else.

Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback, reviews, ads and PMs! I know real life keeps me busy and I don't post as often as I should so I appreciate you guys sticking with me more than you know!

YOUNG BUCK CHAPTER 5

Chris watched Buck throw rocks into the creek for a bit trying to decide how he wanted to handle the boy. He knew this was going to end with a tanning – Buck had broken too many rules for it not too – but he didn't just want to grab the kid and start swinging. He honestly hoped he might build a friendship with Buck but Chris was smart enough to know the tone of that relationship would be set with how he handled this today. Walking down to where Buck was standing Chris picked up a rock and skipped it four times across the creek.

"Skippin rocks was one of my favorite things to do as a kid" he said without turning to look at Buck. "I always like to go to the river by our ranch and skip rocks when I needed to do some thinkin. Always seemed like it helped me work things out in my mind. How bout you? You like skippin rocks Buck?"

"Yes sir, I reckon I like it well enough. Pretty good at it too" Buck added smiling as his stoned skipped five times across the creek.

"Looks like you are good at it kid. Too bad your not as good at listenin to your Ma" Chris said turning to Buck and fixing him with a look that said he wasn't here just to make small talk.

Buck started to panic. He knew where this was heading and he needed to find a way to stop it… no way did he want a tannin for Chris Larabee! "I don't mean any disrespect Mr. Larabee but I don't see as how what happens between my Ma and me is any of your business" finishing what he thought in his mind was a good answer to Chris Buck tossed another rock but his nerves were too on edge and this rock sunk straight to the creek bed, no skips at all.

"Your Ma made it my business when she came to see me upset because her little boy disobeyed her orders and ran away without telling her where he was goin. She was crying when she came to see me young man and I will not sit back and abide you treatin your Ma that way!" Chris finished in a low growl giving Buck cause to take a step back away from him.

"I didn't mean to make Ma cry Mr. Larabee but she has to learn that she can't keep treatin' me like a baby. I ain't standin in no stupid corner and I'm done with school so she needs to just get used to that!" Buck riled.

Pointing his finger straight at Buck, Chris was trying hard to control his temper "Now you listen to me young man. You are getting way to big for your britches and your Ma may not be able to take you in hand and remind you which of ya is the Ma and which is the youngin but I sure as hell can! You will not treat her with such disrespect in the future and if you decide to you will answer to me each and every time! Are we clear?"

Buck was staring at the finger pointed at him – the finger that was attached to a huge hand. Buck realized that he had never noticed before just how big and strong Chris' hands looked but all of a sudden Buck was paying a lot of attention to those hands! He still felt Chris was wrong and this was between him and his Ma but the last thing he wanted to do was rile Chris farther. "Yes sir, I hear ya" Buck replied trying to take another step back from Chris only to have Chris take two steps closer to him backing him into a tree.

"Good, because this is not up for argument. You disrespect your Ma and I will blister your backside every time – starting with what happened earlier." Chris said crossing his arms over his chest and watching Buck squirm as he realized he was backed up against a tree.

"Ok Mr. Larabee I understand and I will tell my Ma I'm sorry but you haveta see that I'm too old for a tannin!" Buck said more loudly than he wanted because his nerves were starting to get the best of him.

Chris looked at Buck and laughed at that comment. "I hate to tell ya kid but in my book as long as you are childish enough to make mistakes and need lessons best learned with a sore backside you are not too old for one and 10 is DEFINITELY not too old for a whippin!"

"Yes it is!" Buck said stomping his foot in frustration. "This ain't none of your business and you ain't my pa so you got no right to threaten me with a whippin!"

"Your right Buck. I'm not your Pa but I am your friend and I'm your Ma's friend and I care about the both of you. I know what it's like to be your age and I know that sometimes a boy needs a man in his life to help keep him on the right track." Chris tried to explain

"Yeah well I don't need ya or want ya in my life so go find some other kid to beat up on!" Buck yelled loosing what little control he had left over his nerves and anger

Chris just stared at Buck for a few very long moments – giving him a glare that would make a grown man shrink away from him. When he finally spoke it was slow and deep, "Now you listen to me and you listen good. I have never in my life BEATEN a kid and I'm not gonna start now! What I am gonna do in give you the tannin you have earned today because you do not get a say in whether or not I care about you or your Ma. The only choice you have right now is whether or not you are going to make this easy or hard!"

Buck tried to look Chris in the eyes – tried to stay tough but the look Chris was giving him made it impossible and he found himself looking at the dirt on his shoes as Chris finished his last statement. Buck didn't look up when Chris was done talking and didn't offer an answer, he really wasn't sure what to say. Part of him hated the idea that Chris was here acting like he had a right to be a part of his life and part of him loved the fact that Chris cared enough to fight with him and didn't just give up on him the minute Buck put up a fight.

Chris watched the emotions plat across Buck's face and he could tell the minute Buck emotionally accepted the idea that Chris was going to punish him and he was going to have no choice but take it. He could also see on the kids face when his emotions changed from anger to something that looked a lot like relief, maybe even happiness and then the acceptance.

Not wanting to let the kid dwell on what was coming for too long Chris interrupted Bucks internal monologue "Do you know why your about to get your backside dusted Buck?"

Buck's first reaction was to tell him that it was because Chris couldn't mind his own business but decided that self preservation was probably his best bet at this point so instead he answered simply "Yes sir"

Nodding his head Chris told Buck to continue. "What did you do that earned you a punishment Buck?"

"I sassed my Ma and then disobeyed her when she told me to stand in the corner – which we both know is a baby punishment!" Buck stomped again getting annoyed just thinking about having to stand in the corner.

In a flash Chris was on him and had turned him to the side and gave him three quick but hard swats to his backside. "Now do you wanna give me a real answer without sass cause your real spankin doesn't start until I know you understand what you did wrong and if I have to keep swatting you to get answers without sass then so be it…its your backside" Chris crooked an eyebrow at Buck almost daring him to give a smart mouthed reply!

****sorry guys this chapter was getting too long but I will finish this talk between Buck and Chris in the next chapter I promise!****


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mag 7 any of its characters or storylines this is AU and will contain the spanking of a minor so if you do not like it please find a new story to read.

THANKS YOU! As always – thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, send a comment and/or add me as a favorite. You guys are the most amazing people! Thank you!

I'm very sorry this chapter is sooooooo long but I wanted to finish up the punishment instead of dragging it out into two chapters…

Young Buck – Chapter 6

Buck just stood there looking at Chris with wide eyes trying to will his hands not to reach back and rub the incredible still just those three swats left! He could not believe that Chris had just swatted him like that – and it happened so fast it was over before he even had time to register a complaint but his butt was sure stinging and the last thing he wanted was more of the same!

"So you gonna give me a respectful answer about why you have a licking comin' or do I need to do a little more convincing? Just remember this does not count as the licking you earned today – its just extras" Chris reminded the boy in his low voice, never blinking his stare.

Up shot Buck's hands protectively in front of him without even thinking about it – "No sir – no more convincing needed. In fact, I think its safe to say I have learned my entire lesson and no more convincing of ANY kind is needed so if you don't mind I will just be on my way and go tell my Ma how sorry I am"

Buck tried to step to the side of Chris, hoping maybe this last escape attempt would work.

Chris just shook his head and tried his best to hide his smile at the craftiness of the kid – he was impressed with how quickly the kid thought on his feet – no wonder most of the town was charmed by him, not that he was going to let the kid know that or let him off that easy. Stepping quickly to his right he blocked Bucks hope of escape "Sorry pardner, it doesn't work that way. Last chance kid – why are you in trouble?"

Sighing Buck slumped his shoulders resigned that this was not going to end the way he wanted, but was smart enough to know not to make the situation any worse than it already was. "I was runnin in town after you tole me not ta and then I sassed my Ma and left the house without askin' or tellin' her I was leaving" Buck gave the information he knew Chris was aware of but didn't want to volunteer any other possible misdeeds that Chris may NOT be aware of!

"And" was all Chris said with his arms crossed over his chest waiting…

"And?" Buck tried to act innocent but changed his mind and made a couple of quick steps back when Chris reached for him. Talking fast to stop the black clad gunman before he started swatting again "And I left the corner when I was tole to stay there cause I felt like a baby and I didn't want no switchin"

"And what about school?" Chris asked one eyebrow raised.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out Buck looked down and watched the toe of his boot dig in the dirt knowing this was getting worse by the minute… "And I been playin' hooky from school – leavin' in the mornin' and comin' home after school let out but not goin to school in the middle." Buck was not about to volunteer what he was doing most of those days unless he had to! Knowing Chris, he would not appreciate the fact that Buck had been making good money gambling in the back alley's during the time he was supposed to be in school. He just hoped desperately the Chris didn't already know about it!

"And what are you doing during the time you supposed to be in school?" Chris asked

Buck took a chance – hoping he was right and Chris didn't know – he still had some good games set up for next week that he definitely wanted to be a part of. "Just comin' down to the creek mostly or hangin out trying to trap animals. Nothing bad I promise." Buck tried to sound as convincing as possible – even looking Chris in the eye when he spoke. If there was one thing gambling had taught him it was how to bluff well.

Chris didn't respond for a moment – he was fairly convinced there was more to the skippin than that but he figured the two of them had enough to deal with today and if Buck was up to something else he was sure he'd probably find out about it soon enough and they would deal with it then.

"Looks like you went out of your way to earn a tannin' Buck" Chris glared at the kid – hoping he could see just how serious this was. "But I'm guessing you weren't all that concerned because you figured you could talk your Ma out of tannin you and when that didn't work you took off. Running off on her like that was a very childish thing to do, especially when you keep trying to convince how grown up you are. Sit down Buck" Chris pointed to a fallen log down closer to the creek that Buck had been sitting on earlier.

As they both sat down and looked out to the creek Chris gathered his thoughts and started to speak "Part of growing up – of learning to be a man is learning to accept responsibility for your actions. Runnin' out on your Ma was just play disrespectful and childish. You were runnin' in town after you had been warned not to, you were skippin school and sassing your Ma. I'm guessing that this lack of respect for authority you have developed has been going on for a while for your Ma to take a switch to ya. Each of those things you done should earn you a tannin Im not sure they would merit a switchin but continuing to do them after your Ma had talked to you and just plain ignoring her and doin only what you want – now that is worthy of a switchin." Chris finished and leveled another stare on Buck waiting to see how the boy would respond.

The more Chris talked the worse Buck was feeling about how he had treated his Ma. Letting out a deep breath he hung his head "yes sir. Ma had been tellin me over and over about not skipping school but I didn't listen. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful I just didn't wanna go no more. The other kids are stupid and say things and then I wind up getting in fights and Ma gets embarrassed cause she's got ta come talk to the teacher. I know its hard enough on her raising me and I felt like I was makin' it worse so I just stopped going. Figured I could find better things to do with my time" Realizing he had said too much Buck quickly stopped talking and started digging in the dirt with a stick he had picked up.

Chris caught that last statement but decided to ignore it for now. Tomorrow he would work on finding out what the kid had been up to but for now he just wanted to focus on what happened today. He also knew that Buck probably hadn't meant to admit he got teased in school although Chris wasn't surprised considering what his Ma did for a living. Chris felt for the boy but life was full of times that were hard – he had to teach Buck that quitting when something was hard just wasn't an option and neither was fighting every time someone made him mad or he'd end up dead from a bar fight before 20. "Well, your right about one thing Buck. Sometimes other kids are stupid but learning where and when its ok to fight is an important lesson every good man has to learn growing up. My Pa always used to tell me to never start a fight but always finish one. Worked pretty well for me when I listened to it. Times I got myself in the most trouble were when I was too easily provoked into fightin. It's a hard lesson to learn but we will work on it together ok?"

"Ok" Buck said quietly, surprising even himself that he was kind of happy Chris was acting like this little talk wasn't going to be a one time thing.

"For now though we got enough to deal with" Chris quickly followed up not wanting to stray too far from the current lesson on respect he was trying to teach the kid.

"Alright pardner I think we talked enough about what happened and you know why you earned a lickin? Am I right?"

"Yes sir Mr. Larabe" Buck responded dejectedly "Would it help to tell you how sorry I am?" He knew it was weak but he had to try – it had been a very long time since he had gotten a whippin and his butt was still tingling from those earlier three swats so he was not anxious for anymore.

"I reckon it will help when you mean that your sorry you misbehaved the way ya did – right now ya just sorry I'm about to set your backside on fire but that's ok – we'll get to the real 'Im sorry' before we're done" Chris said standing up to dig his knife out of his pocket.

"I know your Ma promised you a switchin so that's part of what your gonna get. Although I won't give you your whole tanning with a switch I'll not have you thinkin you escaped it by runnin out on your Ma, so go on and cut me a good switch. If its not a good one I will go and cut two and use both of them." Chris said handing Buck the knife.

Buck took the knife and headed over to the tree kicking himself the whole way. If he had just stayed put he probably could have talked his Ma out of a switchin altogether but now he was stuck here with Chris and there was no way out of it. And he had said this was just PART of the tanning which meant there was more than a switchin coming. Feeling very sorry for himself Buck was moving pretty slowly.

"Get a move on little buddy – you do not want me to have to come help you!" Chris called after him.

Cutting a whippy branch about the size of this pinky he peeled it on the way back over to Chris. Standing in front of Chris he handed him the switch and only then realized that Chris was holding his belt doubled over in his hand.

Watching the kids eyes move down to the belt Chris explained "I said you ain't getting the whole thing as a switchin but that don't mean you haven't earned a sharp lesson. I intend to make sure your Ma never has cause to come into my office and tell me that you skipped school or left like that, worrying her again. Your at an age when its hard for a Ma to give you some of the lessons you need but I'm more than capable of doling out a memorable tannin. Now let's get this over with."

Sitting himself back down on the fallen tree and placing the switch and belt next to him within reach Chris motioned for Buck to come closer. "Take down your britches Buck and turn yourself on over my knee."

Buck wanted to move, he really did. The last thing he wanted was to make the man in black angry but he just couldn't will his feet to move. "Buck you get yourself over here right now cause if I have ta come and get you you'll get a second tannin before bed just on the lesson of obedience."

Buck's eyes got wide at the threat of a second spanking and before he realized it Chris was counting. "One - you are making this much harder than it has to be Buck, if I get to three before you are over my knee you and I will be revisiting this talk before you go to bed tonight. 2"

Buck suddenly came out of his funk and reached for his pants button and was over Chris' lap before he finished getting the number three out of his mouth. "That was close partner. I know you ain't used to me yet but when I'm punishing you I expect to be obeyed. I do not want to have to chase you down and if I do you will not like the results. This was the only time I will ever give you the chance by counting. Next time we will go straight to the second spanking do you understand me?"

When Buck gave no reply Chris swatted his bare backside once hard and growled "Do you understand me!"

"Yes sir" Buck uttered trying not to tear up already at the sheer sting of that one swat. This was going to be terrible and he had no one to blame but himself!

"Good." Was Chris' only response as he started spanking Buck, fast sharp spanks all over his butt quickly turning it a uniform pink and causing the kid over his lap to start squirming all over. Pulling him in closer to his side, Chris started to lecture "Now that I have your attention, let's go over some rules. SWAT SWAT SWAT From now on you will go to school everyday unless you are sick. When you are at school you will listen to your teacher, do your homework and be respectful!" Each sentence Chris said was accentuated with stinging swats. He had eased off the strength a little but they were definitely still getting the boy's attention.

"OWWWW ow OW ow OW" was all Chris really heard coming from the boy. He remembered as a kid trying to be stoic during a spanking and smiled to himself knowing it wouldn't last for long. Not that he took any joy in making the kid cry but he fully intended to make his point about Buck's behavior and it had been his experience that it was impossible to make that kind of a point without the child shedding some tears. It was just part of the spanking.

Continuing on with the rules Chris never missed a beat "You will not get in any more fights unless someone else throws the first punch! Any other fighting will land you right back over my knee do you understand me?" When there was no answer Chris decided he needed to get Buck's attention again so he swatted down his back thighs, left then right. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT and Buck came alive trying to crawl off his lap!

"When I ask you a question young man I expect an answer" he growled continuing to spank Buck's thighs

"OWWWWWWW NOT THERE – I'M SORRY MR. LARABEE! I UNDERSTAND OW OW STOP PPPLLLLEEEASSSSE NO MORE I'M SORRY! Buck cried and Chris stopped the assault on this thighs and moved back up to his backside for a few more swats. "AND You will NOT run in my town on the boardwalks again is that understood!" Chris swatted this backside with each word. In the grand scheme of Buck's behavior that really wasn't a big deal but it was what started most of this mess so he wanted Buck to know he had not forgotten he had disobeyed him also.

"NO SIR NO MORE OW OW RUNNING I'M OW I'M SORRY!" Buck cried and Chris knew the kid had enough for a minute. It was time to move on to other issues.

Then he rested his hand on the kids back. He wanted Buck to catch his breath and calm back down for a moment. For his part Buck was trying to breath deep and get his crying under control. He had tried so hard not to cry but he just couldn't hold out any longer. He was just glad it was over and started to try and get up.

"Whoa there buddy, not so fast. I'm sorry but we ain't done yet." Chris chided and he pressed the little boy back down over his knees.

That's when Buck remembered the switch and belt. "Please Mr. Larabee I'm so sorry and I learnt my lesson I swear it – I don't need no more. Please it hurts too much!" Buck whined trying not to start sobbing again.

"I know it hurts Buck – that really is the whole point of a tannin. It's the burning backside that will hopefully remind you to behave in the future. We are half done son but we still got us a few more things to discuss" and with that Chris picked up his belt.

"I know its sometimes hard to remember Buck but your Ma loves you and she wants what's best for you. Even if you don't understand why she tells you to do or not to do something she is your Ma and she deserves your respect and obedience. She has put up with your sass and disobedience for too long but that ends today! I will be watching your behavior and whether she comes and asks for my help or not each and every time you disobey her or I hear you be disrespectful you and me will be having this conversation again.!" As Chris finished the sentence he brought his belt down across the boys backside. A total of six times in a row the belt left a stipe on Bucks backside and then Chris paused.

"Am I making myself clear Buck?"

Something a sort of resembled a "yes sir" came from the crying boy. Feeling the sobs from the child Chris was as anxious as he was to be done with this punishment.

Putting down the belt and picking up the switch Chris tipped Buck further over his knee, eliciting a new set of cries and wailes from Buck. Chris wanted to make sure the boy was off balance enough he felt he had to keep his hands on the ground and wouldn't reach back. He also wanted access to the part of his bottom where butt meets thighs. Chris didn't intend on giving the boy many stripes with the switch but he would make those he gave him count.

"I'm gonna finish with the switch Buck because that is what your Ma promised you. If you had just stayed in the corner like she told you to you would have likely gotten a few of these and been done instead of this whole long tanning that you just got. Remember that as your nursing this backside tonight and tomorrow. Most of it could have been avoided if you had done what your were told" Finishing up his lecture Chris was past ready to be done. Quickly he brought the switch down four times on Buck's sit spots and back thigh and then threw the switch in the creek – not even wanting to look at it anymore.

For a moment he just let the child lay there and rubbed circles on his back giving him time to calm down. He knew how bad Buck's backside was stinging right now and although he made no apologizes for causing the sting it was over now and he wanted to be the one to help the kid calm down and feel better. He remembered well taking his licks as a boy - his Pa could wield a mean strap if it was called for but those same hands always stayed until he had calmed down and made sure he knew that they were ok again. He wanted to do the same for Buck – he just hoped the kid would let him.

Once Buck's sobs has quieted down Chris very gently turned the little boy over on his lap and held him so that only the side of Buck's leg was touching his rough jeans. He was surprised at how tightly Buck clung to him but Chris quickly relaxed into the hug and continued to rub his back and whisper in his ear soothing words. This was different for him. When he gave JD a lickin he usually hugged the kid after but nothing like this. Chris guessed it was just the age difference that caused Buck to need more comfort than JD.

Finally after the crying was just sniffles Chris tipped Buck's chin up so he looked him in the eyes, surprised at how young and vulnerable the kid looked and he knew right then and there that he would do whatever he could to help him grow into the man he knew he would become. "How about you not make me have ta do this again anytime soon ok?" Chris asked getting a small nod out of the boy. "I'd much rather spend time with you fishin' or teaching you how to ride ok"

Buck perked up a little at that. "Really Mr. Larabee, you'd teach me how to ride? I've always wanted to learn but there was never no one to teach me."

"sure thing – we can go riding anytime you want" Chris smiled down at him. Squirming a little on his sore backside, Buck smiled back and sheepishly whispered "Maybe we should wait a couple of weeks though" causing Chris to actually laugh. It felt good to him to laugh – he wasn't sure who was more excited about the idea – him or Buck – either way, he knew they would be spending a lot of time together in the future.


End file.
